cherrys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Akito Fudo
Akito Benjamin Fudo 'is the daughter of Atticus and Mo Fudo. She goes on many adventures with his big brother,, twin sister, and their cousin and many others in the Next Generations of Adventures in the series. Biography Akito and Estelle were born roughly a year after their older brother, and Akito is seven minutes older than Estelle. Akito is very brave, adventurous, and daring, always trying to be like his father for when he grows up and even plans on becoming a superhero detective when he grows up so he can have superpowers while solving cases. Akito mostly resembles Atticus, though he has Mo's light brown hair and his father's blue eyes. Akito is the second oldest in the family and is very close with his twin sister, especially in keeping her safe and out of trouble since he's the older twin. Akito also uses the most logic and ideas out of all of his siblings since he's the most like Atticus, so much so that his Aunt Cherry likes to call him "Baby Atticus". This annoyed him in ''Cherry and Atticus Return to the Sea, but he soon realizes that his aunt is right about calling him this and soon regrets his outburst against her, though asks her not to do it so often so he can be his own person rather than being a carbon copy of his father. In Akito and Estelle's Pokemon Adventure, Akito gets separated from the others by accident and is soon met by new friends: Ash Ketchum, Emi Ketchum, Tracey Sketchit, and Misty Waterflower, and gets introduced into the world of Pokemon. When Akito first meets the team, he falls head over heels in love with Emi as the two show a close bond and romance despite their young age. This is very evident throughout the series, and it's often said that Emi sends letter to the Fudo family to tell about what she, her brother, and their friends are up to and invite them to come along if they would want to. Eventually, the Fudo family moves away from their hometown Greendale and go into Southdale. There, they become the next-door neighbors of the Clark family. Sometime after high school graduation, Akito decides to propose to Emi as seen in Akito and Emi's Adventures of Neopets ''and after the sudden and forced adventure, the two continue their plans for marriage to be very soon. Abilities *'Super-Speed *'Flight' *'Teleportation' *'Wiccan Magic' *'Merman Transformation' *'Super-Strength ' *'Animal Transformation' *'Visions ' Trivia *Akito is often referred to a "Kito" by his twin sister since she used to call him that when they were babies. *Akito also shows that one thing he wants most in the world is to spend time with his father. It's especially noticed in Akito and the Loonatics, when Atticus is suddenly gone almost all the time, because he's actually helping Zadavia with her brother that he's sad and angry that his father is too busy to come home and spend time with the family. Eventually, Akito grows out of jealousy by the time he's a teenager, but he still looks forward to spending as much time with his father as possible. *Akito is known to be the strongest and most successful out of his siblings. *When Akito and Estelle become teenagers, they're still pretty close, but they grow apart a bit as they're getting older and usually tease each other most of the time. Category:OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Boyfriends Category:Wiccans Category:Mermaids Category:Students Category:Cousins Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Superheroes